Light vs Dark
by writer-person-thingy
Summary: A fluffy/angsty/slightly funny one-shot about Jasper and Bella, no real background story, just something that was demanding to be written, and voila, here it is. Enjoy, please! :


_A/N: A Bella/Jasper one-shot just cuz I felt like it! ;3_

_**Light and Dark**_

My lips melded with his as I fought desperately for dominance, but my humanness only allowed me to push so hard before I had to submit to him. Though, I honestly didn't mind it all that much, I just had to try every once in a while.

He smirked against my lips when he knew that he won, licking my bottom lip lightly, not so much requesting entrance; more like giving me a warning that he would be barging in. I grinned, opening my mouth obediently.

He finally pulled away, and I sighed at the satisfaction of seeing his face and the loss of feeling his lips. I touched my lips to my hand, my eyelashes fluttering to half-lidded as I thought about our up-coming wedding day. Soon, I would experience making love with the one man I loved, my soon to be husband, and then I would join him in immortality. Luckily enough, he didn't mind the last part so much.

"Bella…" he sighed quietly, honey topaz burning into my soul with the intensity of his words, and their meaning, "you are so perfect. How will I be able to stand corrupting you?"

With a gasp, I pulled away from him, easily stimulated tears beginning to prick the corners of my eyes, "I thought you wanted to change me…" My lip trembled.

He chuckled quietly, darkly, "I was actually talking about the wedding night. I don't know how I can…we can…" he trailed off, not looking me in the eye. I blushed scarlet at the mention of what we would be doing, my lust inching up a notch. I saw his lip twitch once, but that was the only sign that he felt it.

I tried to give the situation a touch of comedy to lighten his mood and possibly continue our kiss. "Well, when a man loves a woman _so_ much, they take off all their clothes and…" I trailed off when he didn't laugh and interrupt me. Instead, he raised an eyebrow.

"Go on."

I swallowed, shifting uncomfortably and feeling a light tingle in my abdomen at his darkening gaze.

"They go to bed. The end," I said quickly.

He laughed, "How do I deserve you?" but then, he turned serious; "I mean…you are the most pure, beautiful creature to walk this earth. A bright, white light. So good. So beautiful. And I'm nighttime, a black, darkness. Evil, badness. How can a light like you possibly want a dark like me?"

I grinned, moving forward into his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his soft, honey hair as I straddled his hips. His hands instinctually went to my waist.

"But what would light be without dark? How would we know that it's light if we never knew when it was dark? How would we know what good is if we had never experienced bad? Jasper, you're beautiful, to me and only…oh, everyone else. This light wants this dark. How can light shine without the dark to shine in? I want you because you're you, imperfections and ironically low self-esteem and all. You complete me, and soon…you'll completely complete me," I blushed slightly.

He didn't seem to notice as he leaned his head on my chest, exhaling heavily as he listened to my suddenly erratic heart hammering through my ribcage. I smiled, imagining it trying to get to its owner; him.

"I love you, so much, Isabella Marie Swan. You complete me. And I just sit here, grinning like the lucky fool I am." He grinned up at me. I laughed freely.

"Well, let's hope that luck doesn't run out."

He kissed my throat, moving down to my collar bone. He kissed from left to right to left again, barely whispers on my skin. I blushed again, as this was the farthest down he had ever traveled. He wanted to save me for the wedding night.

He stopped then, resting his head in the crook of my neck, "I don't know how I'll be able to hurt you."

"Don't worry, it's what I want. And besides; it's only three days out of an eternity."

He laughed again, his cool breath ghosting over my pulse point. "That isn't quite what I meant, Bella. I was talking more about our wedding night, again."

"Oh…"

"Bella…" he whispered softly in my ear, "You do know that it will hurt…right?" I gulped, nodding slightly.

"Mom said that it'll hurt, but I never took Sex Ed…I really only know the mechanics and that it'll hurt in the beginning."

He smiled softly, stroking his finger down my side, watching it carefully as the fabric of my pajamas rippled under it. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of his touch, shivering as he got to my hip.

He leaned forward silently, pecking me on the lips. I smiled slightly, and he began to speak softly, "Yes, it hurts Bella…a lot, sadly. I just…I don't know how I can put you through pain while simultaneously stealing your innocence like the sick bastard I am."

"Jasper! Don't say that! I know I'll be in pain, but it'll be a good pain, a happy pain. And I know I just sounded like a masochist, but you know what I mean! And I want you to take my innocence. After all you've given me, that's one thing that'll be a gift for both you and me."

"But I can't even give you mine! I lost it to some girl when I was still human…" He looked away shamefully.

I cupped his chin in my hand softly, though I could have squeezed as hard as I wanted and only hurt myself. I forced him to look at me. "Jasper, I understand. It was a different world back then, and really, how long could you possibly wait if it didn't happen then? With the past you have and the place you came from and the time you've been alive multiplied, there would be a very slim chance that I'd be your first."

He smiled, "How do you manage to twist my words into something good all the time?"

"Eh," I whispered against his lips, smiling, "light does stuff like that."


End file.
